A Lone Wolf
by Chichi4mangaHero
Summary: As Kiba and the pack head to the next city they find a lone she-wolf stealing and risking her life to survive. And she smells like lunar ey join and find new friends on the way , but a wolf's live is never easy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -A Lone Wolf

This is my first fan fiction . I hope you will enjoy it and please review and leave comments I don't mind if anyone has ideas :3.

As Kiba and the pack head to the next city they find a lone she-wolf stealing and risking her life to survive. And she smells like lunar flowers. Kiba feels attracted to her and she holds a mystery past and present so the pack decides to find out more on their own risk.

The wind blew past my white and sliver fur. I sat on top of an old rundown building in the outskirts of a city. I could smell the horrible fumes of cars and factories. I was eying one specific building, food stalls it was small but held allot of meat and I could smell it form miles away. After another minute of blank staring I finally collected my thoughts and heeded towards the store I ran as fast as my wolf legs could take me feeling the wind waving through my fur only made me more exited and gave me an adrenalin rush sending me running 50 miles per hour. I finally reached the shop jumped and grabbed a fresh piece of meat and kept running away from the little stall. I could hear people gasping and some screaming trying to dodge me as I speeded down the street while the stall owner chased me.

Only a mile away a gunshot could be heard "what was that..." Toboe said with a hint of fear ringing in his voice. "It's nothing you sceardy cat, it's probably only some drunk men fighting" said Hige with his hands behind his head and closed eyes. All four wolfs where walking down the street in their human form searching for food and shelter for the night. "Come here u pesky mutt!" A shout could be heard down the street and a white form could be made out, it was a white wolf with gray on her back, tip of the tail and on her paws. "What the!" was all Tsume could say before the wolf with meat in her nuzzle took a huge leap over Toboe, Hige, Tsume and Kibas heads.

The man chasing her shouted once more "Stop it!" Another shot from his rifle could be heard it nearly hit Toboe who dodged it. Kiba turned around to see the tip of the wolfs tail disappearing behind a bend. He smelt a whiff of the wolf and it smelt like lunar flowers.

The man finally stopped and turned around huffing to himself cursing under his breath. "What the hell was that all about?" Tsume said. "I don't know but that was close, I think she was stealing food from that old man," Toboe said with a long breath of relieve. " Who cares lets go find a place to sleep" said Tsume before continuing to walk down the street Toboe , Hige and finally Kiba followed. But something was wrong Kiba though why was she not in her human form or what worried him even more was why she smelt of lunar flower. As they finally found a place to rest and where settled down Hige was the first to speak. "I wonder why she just didn't kill the guy, I mean she was more that capable of it." "Yeah or why are we talking about this and not sleeping." said Tsume he was in the corner of the room sitting beside the window with his eyes closed. "I think we should stay and find out more about that wolf something strange is wrong with her." Kiba said with a blank stare. "Wait it was a girl wow no wonder her fur was so shiny" Hige said while watching the fire in the centre of the room. "She was pretty" Toboe said also while staring at the fire "Oh what the hell is wrong with you she is just another wolf only a female" Tsume said with an anoying tone and now staring at Kiba. "She smelt like lunar flowers and there was something about her eyes one of them was covered by a patch and the other was crystal blue..." Kiba said now facing Tsume. "Hmm" huffed Tsume settling back.  
>"Really ? That's interesting I wonder why?" Toboe said now sitting up but still staring at the roarong fire.<p>

There you go chapter one hopefully it seems interesting and please review.


	2. Chapter 2 A Lone Wolf

Chapter 2 – A Lone Wolf

This is my second chapter and thank you all who have read this. This chapter will be longer or I've tried to make it longer :3

I've decided to add another oc character she will be called Hoshi and is my main oc characters little sister. She will be 16. By the way my main oc is called Yuki– and like Kiba and Tsume she is 18. And Hoshi is the same age as Hige. Also Toboe will be 14.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of its characters except my oc because if I would it would be a much happier ending...

The night was dark and chilly for the lone wolf. Staring out at the night sky was all she ever did she was alone in this harsh world no-one would understand her or her past, so she thought...

The mornings where always warm with sun rays like its saying that it is going to be a wonderful day but not for our pack. Toboe was the first to be up "Hey guys come on we need to find food before the town gets to busy!" he screamed. "Shut up runt its only 8am and far too early" Hige said now annoyed staring at him with very sleepy eyes. After a little argument between then Kiba and Tsume got up "would you both shut up we need to get moving" the now very angry Tsume said. "Fine but im hungry let's find food first" Hige said as he started to walk towards the door. "Im with you!" Toboe screeched and followed Hige. Kiba and Tsume just nodded at each other and also left.

Yuiks POV

The morning sun was always welcome the young she-wolf thought even in a town like this. "I wonder what them 4 wolfs are doing now?"... She continued walking down the street in her human form.

Normal POV 

After another mile or so of walking she heeded into an alleyway, and had a rummage through the bins. It wasn't bad for a wolf and she was desperate for food so why not. Then out of the blue 2 men about 40-50 came around the corner they were solders with guns and they were ready for a fight to get what they want. "Damn you wolfs sneaking around our towns staling food and destroying our peace" one solder said facing the she-wolf and a gun pointed to her head. "damn I didn't hear them coming I was distracted " thought Yuki with a low growl escaping her throat. "Don't resist us your just a weak bitch with no pack" one solder said "yeah don't make us laugh" the other said also facing yuki.

"Shut up and leave me alone go fight some other wolf I don't want to fight you its not worth my time," yuki said now in her human form growling at the 2 solders. "You little brat!" shouted one man and shot yuki in the leg blood flowed from the open wound and yuki crouched down pressing her hand on it firmly trying to stop the blood form coming out even more. She then jumped onto one solder and bit him in the throat blood also went splashing against the wall as he fell to the ground.

The other solder immediately pointed the gun at the wolf now shaking and pulled the trigger but yuki was too fast she dodged it easily and jumped back to where she was standing in her human form a low warning growl escaping her throat.

Only a corner away the pack was walking down the street when they heard a gunshot and their ears immediately listened up. "Not again" said Toboe hiding behind Tsume. They ran around the corner to find the white and gray she-wolf fighting with a solder and the other one lying on the floor dead. She was jumping and dodging the pullets as they flew past her with enormous speed and skill kiba was fascinated by her graceful landings and dodging skills. "wow" was all Hige could say. Toboe and Tsume just stood there with wide eyes. It took several minutes before finally Yuki jumped once more and landed on the solder with elegance and bit him in the throat sending him flying to the ground with blood flowing from his throat.

"Where you liking the show boys?" said yuki sarcastically walking past them. "We where just passing by" said Tsume with an annoyed face. "That was amazing but why waste energy and not just kill him straight away?" asked Toboe. Before Yuki could answer Kiba said "Becouse she is hurt and didn't want to chance it", "alright a damsel in distress lets help her!" Hige said enthusiastically with a huge grin plastered on his face trying to catch up with yuki who was now also in her human form."Yeah!" Toboe shouted and also followed. "Leave me alone I don't need anyone I can look after myself like I have for the last 5 years" Yuki said angrily walking faster with hands in her pockets. "You've looked after yourself from when you where 12 that must of been scary" Toboe said who has now cached up and was walking alongside yuki studing her face carefully. "well... that's how life is I can't change it so we all need to live with it" said Yuki who was watching the sky above. "Yeah but we can change the future and make it better" Hige said with one arm around her shoulder. "NO leave me alone I don't need anyone .. I'm fine !" screamed yuki tears starting to form in her eyes. "Well then where is your pack?" asked Tsume as he and Kiba where now following the she-wolf as well.

Yuki just shook her head violently and jumped up the nearest building and ran away as fast as she could.

"Wait were sorry we didn't mean to upset you!" shouted Toboe who attempted to jump but Tsume stopped him. "Leave her if she doesn't want our help" Kiba said who was now heading the opposite direction be he though why she smelt of lunar flowers and what happed to her to make her not like anyone especially Toboe the pup."Oww we finally met a hot babe and she leaves us" muttered Hige with his hands in his pockets.

Yuki ran and ran until she was back in the cave she slept in she was still in her human form as she collapsed onto the ground of exhaustion and the pain in her lag from the pullet that hit was hurt tired hungry and lonely and the only thing she now knew to do it howl so she did she howled like she never did before. Until her lungs gave up on her and she fell asleep in the cave back in her human form.

The pack where nearly back in the old rundown house were they slept before, they collected some food and made a fire when they heard the howling it was loud and sad. "Poor wolf what a sad song she's singing I wonder why.." Toboe said who was facing the window preparing food. "Hmm she must be lonely" Hige said he was lying on the ground with his eyes closed.

Right that was chapter 2 it's not much longer but I Promise that the next one will be longer :D

Please review THANX XD.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wolfs meet again

Chapter 3 – A Lone Wolf

Hia guys heres my 3rd chapter please review and I accept criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of its characters except my oc because if I would it would be a much happier ending...

The morning was not as normal today it was gray and cloudy. The wind was rough and the temperature was chilling.

Toboe was the first up he was sitting by the window with his knees up to his face staring into the distance. But a whiff of something tickled his nose and he was back to reality in a flash "what is that smell it smells weird but exiting at the same time" he thought as he was now stiffing the air carefully. "What are you doing runt?" gowned Hige who was now also awake. "First I'm not a runt , and second come and check this smell out it's weird" Toboe replied. Hige got up and walked up to the window until he stopped behind Toboe and started to smell the air. "There's nothing you..."But he got cut off by a strange smell."Woah it's...it's a female wolf and...and...", "She's on heat" Kiba replied behind them. "Yeah it smells wonderful and exiting" Hige said with an almost panting sound ringing in his voice. "yes and we will have nothing to do with her we need to get moving " said Tsume who was also awake and annoyed. "But can't we check on her i smell a hint of blood and her direction too" moaned Toboe with puppy dog eyes. "YES please!" screeched Hige with joy and excitement. "NO!" Roared Tsume with a vain popping out of his forehead. "Hige you will just pounce on her when you've got the chance, Toboe will try and make her join our so called 'pack' and Kiba well... I don't have to explain, you're the leader so you will try and claim her as yours before any of us do so NO LETS GO!" roared Tsume once more and heeded out the rundown building. Toboe, Hige and Kiba just watched as Tsume left. "Well I'm going to go check on her if you want to join me fell free to" said Toboe who was now running out of the building towards the smell of the she-wolf. "Well I'm not going to let him have her for himself so bye" Hige said while he was heading towards Toboe and therefore Yuki.

As Toboe finally arrived panting at the cave he saw the white and sliver she wolf lying on the flood with a little puddle of blood around her right hind leg. "Then let's go help her" said Hige as he walked past Toboe from behind. "Su...sur..sure" stuttered Tobboe before joining Hige beside Yuki.

When yuki woke from her nightmare she could feel the chilliness of the wind and something else it wasn't her blood it was something or someone liking her wound, she quickly jumped against something warm and fuzzy beside her or more like around her she quickly jumped back in her place when she realized that the pup she met yesterday was cleaning her wound and the chubby guy was behind her pressing his fur coat against her probably trying to keep her worm. "It's ok where here to help, we saw u lying here by yourself so we decided to help you and keep you warm" whispered Toboe with smile that would warm anybody heart. "Yes and it's fine the way you where before ... you know when you jumped on me ..." said Hige behind her with lust filled eyes. "NO ..No leave me alone I don't need anyone!" Screamed Yuki as she tried to get up with no avail. "Don't your hurt your wound will just get worse stay, lie down. Then when she was back on the floor she could smell a whiff of herself in the air it ... it was OMG she though I'm in heat I need to get out of here before any of the other wolfs return. In that moment Kiba returned with some food and a box of pills.

"I got some food and painkillers, your wound scraped past your bone you're lucky" said Kiba facing Yuki with his sparkling eyes. Yuki instantly blushed and looked away and now facing Toboe again.

Damn I can't leave but I have to she screamed in her head. Kiba headed up to her placing the food and pills beside her and sitting down to open them. "Alright FOOD" yowled Hige who was back in his human form and reaching for the food. "No Hige, ladies first" growled Kiba who had a sandwich in his hand and reaching out for yuki to take it. "Fine but only because she's a female and she's hot" muffled Hige with an annoyed tone and standing up to leave. "No wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to be horrible or upset anyone here you can all go first" said yuki hesitantly and reaching our for Hige to take her sandwich. "Yeah she's sexy and caring just what I like" said Hige as he started to devour the sandwich. "It's fine you need it more than us have mine" said Kiba getting out another bit of food for yuki. "No you have it it's yours and your probably hungry don't worry about me I'm fine" Yuki said with her second attempt of getting up. "Stop it you're not leaving until you're fully healed now sitt down and have this sandwich" Growled Kiba who was now standing facing yuki hi gaze locked on her with a determent face. She was about to answer when her leg gave up on her and she feel forwards straight into Kibas arms. "I'm ... sorry I didn't mean to I..." She stuttered "Its fine come sit and eat replied Kiba quickly putting her down carefully. He was fascinated by her good looks her clothes showed her figure beautifully and still she looked so innocent with her long blond hair reaching just past her chest and her fringe hiding her right eye. Her short skirt didn't help his instinct and her leather jacket that she wore over a dark red tank top both farmed her chest good too. Her black combat boots reaches nearly to her knees and she mini skirt only went just above her knees.

When they were finished eating the headed out the cave Toboe in front Kiba and Yuki behind Kiba helping her walk and Hige at the back watching her every move with fascination. She was still blushing almost chrisom red when Tsume arrived with his hands in his pockets. "where have you all been .. oh right we need to leave now there are 3 other wolfs in town and they can smell her too we need to leave her behind and leave now before we get in a fight they are strong and fully grown and want her." He said facing Kiba "No we take her or we stay ,they will just take her and hurt her we need to help her she can't defend herself jet" he growled with anger and a hint or fear.

"I'm fine" Yuki said quickly "I don't want to upset you pack lave I'll be fine" She smiled at Kiba.

"Hey what's your name ? I'm Tobe this is Hige, Tsume and the guy that's holding you is Kiba our pack leader " Toboe smiled at yuki. "Damn Toboe this is not the right moment we need to get going NOW" growled Tsume. "Fine but we take her" said Kiba who swung yuki onto his back and began to run away from town with Hige on his heels. Toboe and Tsume weren't far behind when suddenly...


	4. Chapter 4  Another Wolf joins our pack

Heres my 4rt chapter I hope you like it and PLEASE review so I know I have to make another chapter and not feel stupid ..

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain of any of it's characters except my Ocs Hoshi and Yuki. But if I did NO ONE WOULD DIE!

A howl could be heard behind them, it was a howl of warning. The 3 stranger wolf where calling each other to follow the new cent of our pack and they knew the she-wolf was there

"Damn the found us!" Hige hissed as he was running behind Kiba. "You don't have to do this I'm fine I have defended myself from those guys before" Yuki said looking at Kiba "Yeah but you weren't hurt then". Kiba replied "You defended yourself from them 3 before all by yourself? wow you must be strong" Toboe said with fascination. "Hey what's your name and... what's up with you right eye its covered up by a patch?" Hige asked with confusion. "Well my name is Yuki" "Really like snow?" Toboe asked almost immediately. "Yeah" she smiled "and the patch well it's a long story let's just say my right eye scared everyone in my previous pack so I left and came here" she said with sadness "Well yuki I don't really care but stop talking everyone and start concentrating on running!" Tsume shouted at the back of the pack.

After another 10 minutes of running another howl could be heard only a few miles away, all the wolves immediately listened up and ran faster "Stop you manky wolves" a voice said behind a tree only a few meters away from Tsume. "It's a wolf, one of them" said Tsume growling, "Yes and we want her NOW" another voice growled behind Kiba. "Then fight for her" warned Kiba dropping yuki on the grown carefully still watching the man with almost glowing eyes. "HAHAHA don't make me laugh young one she is not yours yet and we have been looking for her for 3 years now and I'm getting inpatient" growled the first man behind Tsume. "Yes and she is in our pack now so leave her alone and go find another one for yourself" Hige said protectively standing beside Yuki blocking the view for the man to see her. "You're all naive young wolves, I have worked for her and she WILL BE MINE now be so kind and hand her over without a fight" the man said beside Tsume. "Leave her alone we don't want a fight ..." replied Toboe also beside Yuki holding her arm. "SHUT UP young pup, Josh" he pointed at the man behind Kiba "You take care of them two beside Yuki and I'll take these 2 idiots" All 4 wolves jumped into a fight in there wolf forms, Kiba and Toboe against 'Josh' and Tsume and Hige against the pack leader. Yuki couldn't fight so she stood there with horror written all over her face but she though 'where is the third one ?' she was worried now expecting him to jump out any second.

_Kiba's POV_

I fought for her the lunar scented she-wolf yuki the man called josh was fast hitting me a few times but I also landed some hits especially on his shoulder. Second for second we both jumped almost at the same time. He bit me in the arm squeezing it painfully. I moaned and jumped backwards. I could hear Yuki cry my name but I ignored it and continued my battle. After some more pain I finally bit josh in the neck with one last struggle he gave up and collapsed on the floor blood flowing out of his neck, making a puddle around him.

I heard Hige cry out in pain behind me making me spin around to find him on the floor grabbing his leg. Toboe who was beside me ran to Hige helping him press the wound. Yuki also joined him picking him up and putting him against a tree carefully. Tsume and the pack leader were battling a fierce battle hitting each other constantly they were evenly matched, until the leader pushed past him heading straight towards Yuki and Toboe. "You're going to be MINE" the he shouted like an insane man I could see Yuki's eyes filled with fear and horror "YUKI" I cried starting to run towards them. Toboe jumped in front of her trying to stop him but he just pushed him into a nearby tree and grabbed Yuki by the shoulders and rammed his pesky mouth into hers, I knew he was trying to make me angry, and he did. I stormed to him and slammed him away. "K-Kiba I..." Yuki stuttered "Its fine it wasn't your fault" I cut her off and jumped beside the pack leader when another wolf, a 3rd one appeared behind Yuki, grabbed her and swung her into his arms. She screamed and struggled but her leg hurt too much so the man just tightened his grip on her. "Let me go NOW" she screamed still struggling in his arms. I ran over but the wolf beside me grabbed my ankle and threw me a few meters away, he stood up and walked over to yuki and the other wolf slowly with evil eyes, probably thinking what he's going to do. She screamed again tears starting to form in her eyes. I tried to move but my foot was killing me. "Leave her alone" I growled. Just before he reached her another wolf, a female, she was grey and a little black on her head and tip of her tail. She jumped onto the wolf holding Yuki and threw him into a bush. Her eyes were filled with anger like mine and she wasn't scared to help. "H...Ho...HOSHI!" Yuki cried as she stood up and threw herself onto the wolf. The pack leader was about to react when Tsume shoved him, he flew to the ground pinning him to the floor. "You little..." the pack leader was cut off by the second wolf throwing Tsume away and running off with him into the forest. I stood up watching Yuki cry into the fur of the grey wolf. As the wolf turned into a 16year old girl she wore a long sleeved green top with a gray fury coat with no sleeves, and she had gray jeans and trainers on. Her eyes where green, and her hair was long and dark brown, reaching her shoulders and put into 2 pigtails.

I walked over to Yuki slowly not taking my eyes of her face. She was scared to death and I couldn't do anything about it, I was disappointed with myself. "Hi my name is Hoshi nice to meet you" The gray wolf girl said with a smile. "My name is Kiba nice to meet you too, thank you for helping us you saved Yuki" I said calmly sitting down beside Yuki and Hoshi. Toboe helped Hige to walk over too and Tsume just grunted and went to find fire wood to make a camp. "I ...I was scared to death... he was going to take me away.." Cried Yuki still holding on to Hoshi. "So you name is Hoshi , nice name just like Yuki but your's means star doesn't is?" asked Toboe who was now sitting beside Hoshi. "Thanks and yes our mum picked our names she loved them both and she though my eyes are like the stars and Yukis love melts away snow" smiled Hoshi. "Well thanx for helping us save Yuki we nearly lost" laughed Hige. "No problem she's, my sister so it comes naturally, and what are your names" she asked facing Hige and letting go of Yuki slowly. "I'm hige the runt it Toboe Tsume is the guy who ran off and you already know Kiba our pack leader" replied Hige."You're sister COOL" Howled Toboe, "Yes we ran away from our pack and split up to find paradise" Yuki said she was not up and smiling happily. "Are you ok? don't strain yourself your leg is still healing" Kiba said concerned. "I'm fine Hoshi helped me but what's with Hige" she asked turning to find Hige getting treated by Hoshi who was in her wolf form licking his leg with care. "Oh right" Yuki stuttered "she's good at this and she pretty like you Yuki" Hige shouted over from the tree he was leaning against. "Do you and Yuki want to join our pack to find paradise?" Kiba asked, "sure but I don't think Yuki would want it and I can't stay long I need to find one of my old friends" Hoshi answered. "I could join but if I want to leave I will" muffled Yuki sitting down beside Kiba. "YEAH new member's great!" yelled Toboe with joy."Yeah and there hot girls !" Hige shouted also with joy. "Don't try anything Hige" all three wolves said while staring at him giving him the death glare. "oh...ok" replied Hige scared to death. "I'm back, got wood and some rabbits" Tsume said as he came around the corner with some fire wood and 4 rabbits. "FOOD" Hige shouted trying to jump for a rabbit. "NO Yuki and Toboe and em...her go first" Tsume pointed put "They need more energy than any of us" he added "my name is Hoshi" she said as she walked up to him to take 2 rabbits for her Toboe and Yuki. "Finally some respect" Toboe said while sharing the rabbits with Yuki and Hoshi. "That won't last long RUNT" grunted Hige while eating the third rabbit. Kiba and Tsume shared the last one.

About an hour later the fire was set up and everyone was fed except of course Hige.

"I'm going for a walk" Yuki said suddenly walking away. "I'm coming to" Toboe shouted following her. "whats up with her?" Tsume asked, "She needs space to think about what happed today she does that "Hoshi answerd with concerned eyes. "So what is behind Yukis right eye there's a patch on it , why?" Hige asked, Kiba and Tsume listened up. "Well I can't tell you , I you want to know ask her yourself" she replied all 3 heads dropped in disappointment.

_Yukis POV_

"Hey wait up" Toboe cried behind me, when he reached me on the hill overlooking the city he said "so what I really want to know is them guys how do you know them and.. what's with you're eye?" "Well it's a long story" I replayed my head tucked on top of my knees which were bent and my arms around them. "Its fine I will listen" he smiled at me. "Ok fine ... it all began 5 years ago when I was still a pup like you...

The story

When I was born I had one crystal blue eye and ... well one red one , everyone was scared of my eye they thought I was a demon wolf or something. My dad was the pack leader and wanted the best for our pack so he banished me , my sister followed me we set off to find paradise. And well them guys where form our pack they wanted me to trade and experiment on me. My dad didn't do anything and just told them that if they get me tell my sister I was dead to she would go back to the pack to bread... since that day we split up and searched I went west and she went east searching each side and we would howl or song to tell each other that we found paradise. So here we are I was in the city for a stop and to find food she probably heard my song and came to see what was wrong.

"You mean that sad song you sang last night?" he asked beside me "Yes" I said swiftly.

"Did you get bullied? he asked with sad expression "yeah i got beaten and bitten, here is my biggest scar it was from my dad" I showed him a big scar on my back . "That must of hurt is goes all the way down your spine" he raced the long line I winced but he continued. "We should get back I said while getting up, he followed and we headed back to the pack.

"There you are, hey Yuki what happed to your eye?" Hiba asked ignoring the stares of Kiba, Tsume, hoshi and Toboe . "Ohh.. Well em ... let Toboe explain I'm tired" she said while moaning and lying down beside the fire and Kiba. "well it was a long time ago when..." I feel asleep before Toboe finished and I heard everyone gasp in disbelieve, Kiba laid down beside me in his human form.

The night was silent and calm like before a storm. In the morning Yuki was up first. But there was something furry beside her she froze…'oh right it's Kiba' she thought "Good morning " he said rubbing his eyes. "Thank you for keeping me warm "I answered getting up slowly "NO wait don't leave I….I'm cold" He stuttered beside me "o….k.." I replied lying down beside him, a blush creped over my face "are you alright you're really hot" he said while reaching to feel my forehead, as he touched it I nearly jumped out of my skin his worm hand touching my heated head "I..I…I'm fine" I nearly cried of joy . "Are you shure you're all red "he said as he got up beside me and toward over me his hand still firmly pressed on my face I couldn't answer I could not trust my words or actions at that second so I just watched his beautiful blue eyes shine in the morning sun. After another hour as it seemed of awkwardness Hoshi got up "hey good morning love birds we need to get moving I'll go get food wake the others" she said while heading off to find some food. Kiba jumped off me in shame and screamed "EVERYONE GET UP NOW!" Toboe and Tsume got up and hige was still lying there like he didn't hear but we knew he did he filched when Kiba screamed so I had an idea (evil thoughts) As Hoshi returned I told her of my plan she winked at me and headed toward Hige who was 'sleeping' under a tree. "Good morning sunshine" she said seductively she was now standing on top of Hige bending over almost hitting him with her chest He jumped up but fell back down with a slight pink blush "H..Hoshi?" he asked confused but when he looked up his eyes filled with lust almost instantly. "Don't try anything" she said with a smile and went to have breakfast with us. As Hige got up he nearly fell as he was still staring at Hoshi and I think as her behind. "Don't stare " she warned while sitting down to eat a rabbit , she eat it faster than Hige well she was a little like hige she could let any food go to waste I just think she likes food too much. After everyone was finished eating we started walking to the next town which was about a week away Kiba and me in front then Toboe Hige and Hoshi and Tsume at the back mumbling something like "pack rankings " and " why me". But I didn't care I was happy for once in my life and I had my little sister with me every step of the way.

_Yukis POV_

"It's too cold" I mumbled I was now behind everyone Toboe beside me struggling as well.

"We need to get moving I can smell humans not far ahead" Kiba replied "But my toes are frizzing of I'm not used to this and I don't think Hoshi is either" I said as I pointed at Hoshi who was struggling as well. "Well then lets change that" Hoge said as he grabbed Hoshi by the arms and swung her onto his back I could see her blush but I didn't realize that Kiba was coming towards me he looked at me blankly fear spread over my face he was only inches away from my face when he said "Don't be scared I was going to help you" He looked at me one more time giving me his wonderful smile and swung me onto his back as well my cheeks heated up and I stared at his miscolour neck. "Well lets go" he said everyone was staring at me an Hoshi a slight giggle escaped Toboe and me and Hoshi spun our faces at him giving him the death glare. He stopped and walked alongside Tsume in fear of getting more of our anger. After another hour of walking Hoshi and I got put down when I slipped down his back I nearly screamed in delight but I bit my lip to stop myself and I could see Hoshi do the same thing at the corner off my eye. We arrived at a little cave where we settled down for the night.

That's chapter 4 guys hope you liked it please review and leave comments + I made this one longer like promised. :3


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble at every turn

Chapter 5 – A new Threat

This is chapter 5 and would who ever reads this PLEASE review I don't know if you like it .

Disclaimer: I do not own wolf's rain or any or its characters except my ocs and if I did the ending would be awesome.

_Yukis POV_

As the moon was high we all decided to moon bathe Hige wasn't a huge fan but Hoshi convinced him. We howled and ran around in circles Kiba the white wolf, Hige the light brown wolf, Tsume the grey and light grey wolf, Hoshi the grey and black wolf, Toboe the brown and slightly orange wolf and me the white and grey wolf we all ran until we all collapsed and bust our laughing for no particular reason, "I never thought that would feel so good" Hige said as we walked back to the cave "yeah especially when new pack mates arrive" Toboe said with delight. "I've always done that on my own and only once" I said sadly. Kiba came next to me an gave me a worming smile that made all the memory's go away, once we were back in the cave Hige, Tsume and Hoshi went put to go find food. "So how is your foot?" Kiba asked beside me. "It's fine thank you for the concern" I replied happily "are you sure I would clean it for you if you want?" he said while staring at my leg "I…EM…well" I stuttered as my face went hot. "Look you're ill again" he said as he reached out to touch my forehead "No…No I'm fine sure you can clean it" I said putting my boot off and saying my wound has opened again I winced as Kiba started liking is slowly trying to get rid of the dirt and bacteria. "aww Kiba stop it hurts" I wined trying to pull away my leg but he had a tight grip around my ankle. "NO it will get infected if I don't clean it so hold still or it will hurt more" he said blankly I knew he just wanted to help but Hell it hurt. Another few minutes and he was finally done as Hige returned with one bird well a bit of it anyway, Kiba wiped away the blood that was left on his mouth and I wiped away the blood on my leg and put my boot on again. "So, what have you been up to ?" he asked with a smirk, "No..thing" I said turning my face away to hide my blush. "Yeah even Toboe wouldn't believe that" he said rolling his eyes. "After Hoshi and Tsume arrived we ate the bird a 2 white rabbits and slept, me and Kiba keeping each other warm, Hige and Hoshi near the fire and Toboe and Tsume near each other but Toboe would move slightly towards Tsume once in a while.

In the morning we headed of for another 3 hour walk Hige wold mown every 15min which really began to piss everyone off. "I'm hungry, tired and really need a rest guys" he moaned once again and that did it that was the final straw "SHUT THE HELL UP WERE ALL HUNGRY ND TIRED AND MY FEET ARE KILLING ME, THESE HUMAN FEET ARE USELESS AND YOUR REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES SO SHUT UP ANS JUST WALK!" I screamed in his face, "Oh….em…" He was scared of what to say and I knew it . "Calm now sister there is something near…" Hoshi said facing behind me "HA you hell hounds didn't even see us coming" the man behind me laughed "We did we smelled you and your friends from miles away about an hour ago but we kept going to see what would happen" Kiba said as he moved in front of me, "ha young wolf's so naïve we will meet again soon" the man said and I realized he was a wolf and there where another 6 wolfs behind him must be his pack I thought and he didn't look pleasant he was grey and had a scar on his eye. The wolf ran past us and into the city ahead "They live there " Tsume said looking concerned "but we still need to go there, we need food" Kiba replied he pressed my hand firmly and then began to walk I knew he was worried for the pack so was I… we all followed Tsume at the back just in case, when we crossed the pack they got up and circled us instantly "Leave us alone" cried Toboe "Don't make us laugh pup we just want some fun with you females that's all" he smiled a horrible smile as he turned towards me and taking a step "leave now we just want to rest here" Kiba said calmly stepping in front of me putting his had around my shoulder Hige did the same with Hoshi and Tsume with Toboe. Hehehe you all against us leave them behind and we will have no need to fight" the right man hand of the leader said with a smirk "NEVER" growled Kiba just before the man was about to pounce the grey wolf said "no stop let them leave now or we will fight now leave young wolfs and never return" Tsume was the first to leave then Toboe, Hige Hoshi me and I saw Kiba follow me and I heard the man beside the grey wolf grunt "why there are not many females around here.." I started to shake while running Kiba came beside me an looked at me with concerned eyes. We arrived at path overlooking a grave yard we all sat I was a little further away with Kiba beside me "It's alright they won't hurt you and I will make sure of it" he said putting his arm around my back I felt better but tears started to form in my eyes "It's always me ..why …why are some male wolfs so horrible and just want a female for themselves" I started to cry into his chest "It's ok don't cry they won't touch you" he said calmly the rest of the pack were looking at us but stood up to go to a nearby broken building beside the graveyard. "I…why ..Why" I screamed into his chest even louder now tears were rolling down my cheeks I didn't understand why all my memories of the past came back and hit me all at once and make me realize how much I liked this pack and how much I liked Kiba. He started to stoke my hair making me shiver but it helped me calm down. "It's going to be ok" he said into my ear I calmed and just laid in his arms resting my head on his chest as he was putting his chin on my head swaying us sideways until I fell asleep with a smile.

Next morning was hellish I awoke with a scream finding no Kiba beside me and I had a nightmare about him dying because of me. I was lying on the grown with his jacket around me I blushed at the smell that's radiated from it, it was warm and wonderful. Then I heard a howl I got up and shot up towards the howl with Kibas jacket in my arms then I saw him he was fighting the pack of the grey wolf (the leader wasn't there) He already knocked out 3 when 4 were still jumping and biting at him he growled and howled as he tried to doge them but he was to weak he wasted too much energy killing the other 3 I screamed his name "KIBA!" I shouted at the top of my lungs jumping in my wolf form on top of a wolf and bit him in the throat hard sending blood splashing onto mu mussel and over the floor. The brown wolf and the tree brown and dark brown wolves growled at me as I helped Kiba stand in his human form he was bruised, battered, blood was all over his face and t-shirt and he probably had a few ribs broke, "why did you do that, that was reckless and insane you could have been killed" I cried "because I wanted to kill them so they couldn't harm you or scare you" he whispered "ah…ha there is some beauty just what I want the grey wolf howled lustfully" I cringed and let go of Kiba ready to defend myself But Kiba was quicker and stood in front of me I could see his soft silky hair fall over his back and sway in the wind I was truly fascinated by him. His strong shoulder muscles were almost perfect and so was his face… "Move out of the way boy she is ours now" the wolf laughed. "NO!" he growled angrily I was about to move when the grey wolf jumped and threw Kina into a building he screamed as he hit the wall and tried to get up again. "Kiba" I cried as the grey wolf in his human form a big man with a green jacket and a red hat towered over me and grabbed me by the arm, he tried to kiss ma which made Kiba angry I slapped him in the face so he punched me into a nearby wall blood came from my mouth as coughed. "Leave her alone you bastards" Kiba growled as he tried to move but got kicked in the face by one of the other men. "Kiba I…I lo..." I got cut off by another punch in the stomach with made me crouch to the ground holding my stomach. "Ha weakling you're going to be mine very soon" he laughed. "I will never accept you as my mate, NEVER!" I screamed punching him in the face with all my might he flew to the gowned with a hard thud. The other wolf's got up and started beating me up kicking me in the face and all over my body I screamed and cried but Kiba couldn't move he watched in horror as more blood came from my mouth and my wounds. "YUKI watch out!" he cried as he swung himself against the 2 wolves sanding them to the ground, he picked me up and we ran around the nearest corner and further. As we came to a stop I reached for His jacket he took it put it on and whipped away the blood in his face, when he was done he ripped a bit of cloth of his shirts and started to wipe my face but I stopped him took it from his hand brushing my hand against his and whipped my own face carefully it stung. "You shouldn't have done that I nearly lost you to that poor excuse of a wolf" he growled stocking my face with the palm of his hand. "You shouldn't of done that ether, you should of let the others help you I said as I started to cry he wiped them away "Please don't cry I did it for you" he answered as he bent in to kiss me on the cheek whipping away the tear that lay there. "I…I'm sorry" He said looking deep into my eye with his magnetic ones "why don't you take that patch off I want to see both of your beautiful eyes " he said slowly lifting his hands to take of my patch I quickly moved my hand to cover the patch "I'll do it but don't be scared" I said slowly lifting it off "I won't" he answered as I lifted it down and covered my eye with my big fringe "Please" he pleaded as he lifted my fringe out of the way I looked away but had to see his facial expression "It's…beautiful" he said as he looked at it carefully it shined in the moon light which made it glow even more blood red. "It reminds me of…cheza" he said "Who?" I asked "The flower maiden she has eyes like that just a little more pink" he said smiling "which leads me to another question, why do you smell of lunar flower?" he asked confused "em … well you know how I told you about the guy who wanted to use me for experiments well the succeeded once and made my eye like the flower maidens so I'm half flower" I said looking deep into his eyes "and that's why the guys can find you every time" I could hear Tsumes voice behind me Kiba let go of me and faced him "what?" Kiba asked "the guy that was chasing her they are near" Tsume said with a blank stare. Hige, Hoshi and Toboe appeared around the corner looking worried. "We need to move sis" Hoshi said I nodded and gave them a reassuring smile. "Are you ok Hige and Toboe asked" yeah I'm fine thank you ask Kiba he did the most" I smiled. "Hey Kiba!" Toboe shouted "Yuki wants to know if you want to marry her!" Kiba froze and turned slowly "NO…no… not that I wouldn't but I…" I screamed "it's fine "Kiba said with a grin. We walked back to the grave yard when we saw an old man/wolf making hole. "Who are you and what are you doing old man? Hige asked Hoshi pushed him "don't be rude, hello sir my name is Hoshi this is my sister Yuki and my pack mates Kiba, Tsume, Hige and Toboe its certainly nice to meet you and sorry for my friends rudeness" "Well hello young pack what are you doing in this town?" The old man asked "we were looking for paradise" Kiba said "and food" Hige added.

"Well, well there isn't much food around here you need to work for it and I was digging my own grave" the old man smiled "why would you do that?" Toboe asked confused "Well you need to work until you die here and they won't dig you one so I'll better do it while I can" The old man replied. "Do you know who that pack leader is" Hoshi asked "My name is Zali and before you asked I'm sorry my pack hurt your female" a man behind us said we all turned to see him standing walking beside the old man. "You!" Kiba growled but I cut him off "It's fine but I would keep them under control" I said facing him with my eye that wasn't patched up. "What's wrong with your eye girl?" he asked Kiba almost instantly went in front of me and replied "nothing don't come near her of your dead". "OK calm young wolf I wasn't trying anything but I would keep an eye on her and the younger one there aren't many females around here and my pack might want a shot of her" he said calmly. "Well they have to get past all of us first" Toboe said firmly, Tsume just grunted and Hige smiled. "Yes well 6 wolves against 20 is not much of a fight, I'm not threatening you I'm warning you leave this city it has nothing that you need here" Zali said before leaving. "He's the pack leader he's nice when you get to know him, so where are you all of to?" the old man asked "were going to find paradise" Hoshi said smiling the old man twitched at that as a cold aura surrounded him and he said coldly "well then your journey ends here many have come to find paradise and never found it they found only death , see that tunnel its suppose to lead to paradise Zali and some of his pack went in there many times but only few returned they gave up have and started to make work here for wolves who also survive". "Well we don't care we believe we can make it!" Shouted Toboe enthusiastically. " The runts right" Hige added "I'm agreeing with chubby here " Tsume said "Hey" Hige said angrily , "Sure" Hoshi added as well, Me and Kiba nodded as we headed into the cave I held his harm in fear Toboe did the same to Hoshi as we all walked beside each other fear plastered over our faces. When we made it out it was night time well that's what I thought anyway we were in a dark forest with almost no daylight at all. There was no animals or water which is strange "where are all the animals?" Toboe asked "You idiot were wolves remember they probably sow us coming and ran away" Hige grunted. "I'm hungry "Hige complained again for what seemed 100th time, "shut up chub chub we are all hungry just keep walking" Growled Tsume. "Stop calling me that I'm just making sure that I'm stoked up for if we don't get food" Hige huffed "yeah a year's supply more like" Tsume replied "Shut up you too can you hear that" I said , a low hot-hot could be heard about a mile away and that was the first sound of an animal that they heard when they first entered the forest….

Do..do..DO sorry for the crap ending . please review or I might make the next chapter .


	6. Chapter 6  Happiness has a weakness

Chapter 6 

Here is my next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW L because I don't know if people like it or not and if you don't like it then I won't make more chapters . anyways on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own wolf's rain or any of its characters except my ocs.

Once again please review or there will be no next chapter :3

Chapter 6 Happiness has a weakness a new friend is found. 

_Yukis POV _

A flutter of wings could also be heard I hugged Kiba he just looked at me and back were the sound came form we all jogged and found an old owl "What do young wolfs seek here I wonder" the owl asked while turning its head, " Do you know where water or the way out is here please tell us " Toboe asked "If you seek safety you must seek death" the owl said as it flew over our heads "That's my lunch" Howled Hige as he chased after it Hoshi followed then Toboe, Tsume, Me and Kiba. We arrived at a big cave when the owl sat on a tree branch over our heads and said "you must seek death to find life.." " oh shut up" I muttered as Tsume and Toboe started walking toward the cave "wait we don't know if this owl won't to help or kill us" Hige said as he started running towards Tsume "well this is our only chance to find out, and I don't want to stay here any longer" Tsume answered as he turned and kept walking , Toboe followed and so did Hoshi "But.." Hige sighed as he followed Hoshi inside the dark cave "let's go" Kiba said as he squeezed my hand to say that everything will be ok "fine" I answered as I followed him looking back at the owl one last time it was turned not facing us but it's head was all the way twisted staring right at my eyes, I froze but kept walking when Kiba pushed me.

"I can't see a thing" muttered Hoshi as she bumped into Hige "ouch" she cried "watch out , are you ok?" asked Hige as he helped her up "I'm fine thanks" she replied. "Lets keep going I see some light "Tsume said Toboe close by his side we all nodded as we walked towards the dim light "damn that owl it led us into a trap" Hige mowned as me a Kiba reached the hill we saw hundreds no thousands of little worms, well they were about as big as your hands "eww!" me and Hoshi cried as we stepped

back words and a loud cracking sound was coming from behind my foot "damn they circled us" Hoshi said as she stepped back beside Hige ,Kiba came to m side and flicked the worm I squashed away "that's just...gross" I moaned I stepped back as the worms advanced coming nearer "ok we'll handel this" Kiba said as he took me into his arms and threw me up onto another little higher gowned, Hige did the same with hoshi "Hey were bith capable to fight!" me and Hoshi moaned as we tried to climb back down "No you're not getting hurt" kiba growled as he Tsume, Hige and Toboe started tearing the worms apart, the worms were fast and jumped onto hen biting and starting to drink their blood "aww get off you pesky things" Tsume cried as he took them off his back and crunched them in his muzzle they were in their wolf form killing the worms that seemed to last forever as they kept coming out of no were. "They just keep on coming" Hige cried as another one jumped onto him "That's it!" Hoshi growled as she jumped off turned wolf and pushed the worms on Higes back onto the floor and started biting them to death "No go back" Toboe cried she just glared at him before continuing her battle with the insects "Im helping to!" I shouted as I jumped as far into the mob of worms as I could I ran and ran further into the tunnel the worms jumped onto me but I didn't care I kept going "YUKI watch out!" I could hear kiba and Toboe shout I reached a pack of insect eating plants I jumped and landed on the other side of them, the worms fell into there waiting mouths I let out a sigh as I killed the remainind worms on my back and threw them into the plants "Yuki sis where are you" shoted Hoshi as she came around the corner with Kiba and the rest of the pack close behind, they jumped beside me doing the same "wow I guess the plants win this time" Hige said as he shook of the worms "yeah my friends were hungry" I said as I stared into the plants "what?" asked Kiba walking up beside me in his human form, we were all back into our human forms when I said "they told me where they were and they were hungry I don't know how but I could sense there presents so I followed my instinct" Kiba just stared at me with confusion "must be your eye" Hoshi replied I nodded as we began walking out the cave, we reached a pond with beautiful trees and flowers "wow" I said with wide eyes I never saw any flowers since the day I left home ,I thought."lets GO" shouted Toboe as he ran into the water Hige followed quickly and Hoshi walked up to the pond slowly "I'm not coming" she huffed but as she was about to turn around and walk away Hige grabbed her ankle and swung her into the pond. As she reached the suffice anger could be seen in her eyes "damn you Hige!" she raged in anger trying to drown Hige as he screamed like a girl swimming around the pond.

"Children" Huffed Tsume as he jumped in too Toboe almost immediately jumped on him soaking him "get off" Tsume growled. "Come on" Kiba said beside me "Me? ...NO!" I screeched as he lifted me up bridal style and jumped into the pond with me. "Get off" I growled as he tried to splash me "BOYS VS GIRLS" Hige shouted as he started splashing Hoshi full force "ok but Toboe is on your side" Tsume said as he started splashing Toboe "Not fair " muffled Toboe I started splashing Kiba as well . We fought a fierce battle and it was close but the boys won as me and Hoshi ran out the water because Hige and Kiba ran towards us trying to drown us as a joke, Toboe was disappointed but we all had fun.

"I'm going to die of hunger" moaned Hige sitting near our fire "I'm just tired" I huffed "that's because we won" Tsume smiled, that's the first time I ever saw him smile it was a nice genuine smile. "Shhh..." hoshi said softly as she was holding Toboe his head on her lap he was sleeping probably because of exhaustion. "That runt, he's just seeking attention" huffed Hige "no Hige, that's because you want to do that to her and your jealous" I whispered he just looked at me, I giggled in reply . Tsume walked away and jumped onto an nearby tree to go to sleep. 'This is life' I thought 'finally I found what living really means'. Kiba went away to go find food because Hige wouldn't shut up about it (Hige went with him). "So" started Hoshi "you like Kiba don't you" I was shocked and didn't know how to reply to that, I blushed and looked into the fire beside me "I thought so" Hoshi said "You shouldn't tough and you know why don't you?" Hoshi said facing me , I nodded and .replied "yeah I'im never allowed to b to close to someone especially a male" I said sadly. "Why not?" Hige said as he walked out the bushed behind me holding 2 rabbits "because..." I was cut off by Kiba coming back too with a rabbit and a crow."Did I interrupt something?" he asked as he walked over and sat beside me we all watched him but soon went back minding our own business except me.

He nearly hear me I thought what would he of said, I was watching him stock up the fire with more wood then he turned and looked at me in worry His blue eyes so perfect watching and staring into mine . I blushed badly and looked away before he could say anything "you've got fever again you should watch what you're doing and rest " he said calmly putting his hand on my forehead "No ..no " I scrambled to say as I moved away slowly

trying to hide my heated face. "haha Yuki and Kiba sitting on a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G !" shouted Hige who was sitting near a tree behind us ,I turned and gave him my best death glare I swear I was going to kill him if I had the chance that second but Kiba bet me to it and started chasing Hige around our camp screaming at him as Hige was still singing that afoul song. "SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO GO TO FU****G SLEEP!" Shouted Tsume form the tree he was in "stop" Kiba suddenly whispered "what?" I asked in confusion of why "Did you hear that?" Tsume asked jumping down from the tree "yeah " Kiba replied as he stared straight past me into the bushes in that second a loud bang appeared behind me an explosion made me fly straight a head into Kiba who cached me as we both flew to the ground. Toboe , Hoshi and Hige got up and started running behind me attacking what ever was there. " Are you alright" Kiba asked as he helped me get up "yeah go get him cowboy" I replied giving him the thumbs up he nodded his head and stared to run in his wolf form , I turned to see a HUGE machine with 2 guns firing at my pack who was in their wolf form battling I growled and jumped onto the machine in my wolf form biting down as hard as I could, Toboe was flung off and breathed hard hitting the ground "TOBOE watch out!" I shouted as the machine turned to point the gun at his head "damn" Tsume grunted behind me I stared in shock as I heard the machine click about to fire tears starting to form in my eyes. "NOOOO!" me and Hoshi shouted but a grey ,black and white wolf jumped out of no were and pushed Toboe away out of the firing line and the bullets just went past him and the other wolf. They both landed in the bushed and just before anything else could happed to anyone I jumped onto the robots back and ripped out the wiring shutting it down for good. "fiehw" sighed the strange wolf she had grey fur with a white belly and blackish blueish on her head and on her sides and her eyes where one brown and one blue , "Hi" she said trying to crush the silence as everyone stared at her in disbelieve "than...thank you" stuttered Toboe standing beside her "wow another she-wolf it must be my lucky week" Hige said with joy " ha another one of those nut jobs he?" the wolf asked turning into a 16 year old girl with brown long hair reaching just paste her shoulders she wore blue trainers and a light blue short - sleeved top over a long darker blue top and she also wore black jeans and another thing I noticed is that she wore a silver hair clip which read 'no fear' "hey my name is Toboe" she nodded "this is Hige , Tsume, Hoshi , Yuki and our pack leader Kiba" Toboe smiled pointing out everyone "my name is Miyuki " she smiled "SNOW once more" shouted Toboe (her name means snow) "yeah just like yuki " she said happily "she's hot..." Hige said almost purring "sure thanks" miyuki said as she walked past him poking his head with her finger and sat down beside the fire. "Why did you save me?" Toboe asked as we all sat around the fire "I don't know I instinct I guess" she replied smiling and then it hit me like a bomb it's her my best and only friend miyuki "Mi..yuki" I stuttered in disbelieve she nodded2Its been years you've changes so

much I could hardly recognise you " I almost screamed hugging her around the neck I could see Hige smile is evil frown "Don't even think about it" I growled at him he just looked away "well it has hasn't it yuki " miyuki said smiling at me "we were looking for you for years" Hoshi jelled also throwing herself at miyuki giving her and me a big hug "what?" Tsume asked as everyone was staring at me in disbelieve "me and my sis have been looking for miyuki for years to go find paradise" Hoshi cried beside me "yeah and I heard you howl at that city so I followed you to see where you're going and them evil guys crossed my way so I took my time to catch up with you guys sorry" miyuki huffed letting go of me and Hoshi. "I see" Kiba said sitting down beside us "It's fine it's not your fault" I said giving her a reassuring look.

Right that's it for now please review or there will be no more chapters sorry

And miyuki is my friends character AnimeCheetah11 give her credit for it :3

bye Chichi4mangaHero over and out :D (just had to say that) xD


	7. Chapter 7 The past comes back to haunt u

**Chapter 7 **

Here is chapter 7 please review one more time, if not there won't be a next chapter [Symbol]

Disclaimer: I do not own wolf's Rain or any of its characters except my oc's.

Chapter 7 – The past comes back to haunt you

_Kibas POV_

We all lay down for the night me and yuki, Toboe and Hoshi Hige and Miyuki well they weren't really beside each other , and Tsume who was back on-top of the tree.

_Yukis POV_

The night was only interrupted by birds and the sound of the pond as everyone was asleep but I couldn't sleepI was too happy right now , but as I got up to go get a drink I heard a rustle behind me I turned around quickly lowering my head ( in wolf form) and growled as I could smell an almost too familiar sent in the air "ha don't try anything" a voice said and I recognized it instantly "don't give me that" I growled again "we just want you that's all if you come willingly we will leave you pack alone forever" ,no I thought My sister ,miyuki , Hige, Toboe , Tsume and KIBA they are all in trouble because of me I looked form side to side trying to figure out what to do. "I would hurry before my new pack gets inpatient" he huffed and he was right he had a whole new pack him josh and 4 new wolfs joined the pack one brown one white and black and 2 grey ones were staring at me with almost lustful eyes.

But what would Kiba think of me he would blame himself that he couldn't look after me or protect me. So it's decided "NO" I growled "what "the pack leader asked "I said NO!" I shouted as I jumped onto the wolf beside him but he dodged it with ease "Don't try anything" he growled at me the leader suddenly bit me in the leg sending a gush of blood splashing over my foot and his mussel he bit down harder and I yowled in pain but he just laughed as he let go then I realized what he wanted he wanted me to howl so the rest of the pack would hear damn I though now I'm in deep shit.

_Kibas POV_

I jumped up hearing a howl of Yuki not far away she must be in trouble i thought "hey guys get up yukis in trouble" I shouted Hoshi, miyuki and Toboe got up quickly and listened then there was another more painful howl "SIS!" hoshi screamed as her and Miyuki started running towards the sound "come on " I shouted again Hige and Tsume got up following me and Toboe as fast as my wolf feet could take me. Then a picture I though I would never see hit me there was yuki being held by 2 wolfs she was battered , bruised and blood was coming form her leg "No sis ..YUKI!" screamed hoshi as she tried to walk forwards but miyuki stopped her talking first "let her go NOW" she growled her fur standing on end "why we like her , she is our tool we want fun" the leader said walking up to yuki giving her a rough kiss she tried to resist but he just put his hand around her chin then he turned and looked at my now raged filled face "bastard" I muffled my eyes turning evil towards him "Ki..Kiba" whispered Yuki tears forming in her eyes she was shaking and I cloud see the fear in her eyes she had killed 2 wolfs but 4 still remained josh, the pack leader and 2 other grey wolfs 'I'll save you' I mouthed she nodded but was cut off by josh hitting her hard in the stomach, she coughed out blood before passing out smiling. "Bob" Hoshi growled running up to the pack leader obviously called bob "I'LL KILL YOU FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE TO HER JUT ST TEN TIMES WORSE!" she yelled before missing him and jumping onto the ground and then into one wolf holding Yuki , he dodged and the battled away from the scene. "How dare you hurt her" growled Hige also jumping to battle josh. I was too shocked to move of even blink why... why was her life so scary , that's it I'm going to end this now and forever I said to myself as I jumped and hit bob sending him flying into the pond Tsume was battling the other grey wolf and Toboe was trying to hold up the unconscious Yuki but he was struggling , I was about to help when someone bit my leg and pulled me into the pond "DAMN YOU" I shouted as I tried to pull away but he had me in a vice grip. I could see miyuki helping Toboe as they started walking away but josh came out of no were and grabbed Yuki and threw her into the pond, Miyuki was shocked but soon started battling josh with Hige. I finally made it away from his grip and started swimming to where yuki was under the water, one last breath before I dived under searching for her desperately, there she was the beautiful yuki at the bottom of the pond lifelessly helpless I swam as fast as I could before gabbing her and rapping my arms around her waist swimming back up to the surface as fast as I could.

When I reached the top I coughed a view times before heading to the shore but I was worried where bob is. I could see Hige and miyuki battling josh and Tsume a grey wolf Hoshi was beside a tree battling the other grey wolf, Toboe was waiting for me to take yuki when once again Bob bit down on my leg and dragged me under with yuki I held on to her as much as I could while battling bob at the same time he was rather strong as he held on to my leg with all his strength after another minute of struggling I realized that yuki needed air and I would soon too, so I hit the pack leader on his muzzle for the last time before using my feet to hit them of the pond floor and jump back to the surface. "kiba!" Toboe shouted as he reached out to grab yuki he grabbed her arm and dragged her onto the grass, I quickly got out ruffled my hair and saw that Tsume had defeated the grey wolf and so had Hoshi , also josh was near his limits he jumped one last time and ran past me helping bob out of the water on the other side of the pond I growled and headed straight at them but bob just grabbed my arm and swung me back into the pond , I didn't react and just let myself go under thinking of yukis smiling face.

_Yukis POV_

I woke up with a splash sound I sprung up coughing water and tried to stand "No yuki you hurt" I could hear miyuki say beside me "Whe...Where is Kiba?" I managed to whisper pain going through my body "He was thrown into the pond Tsume is going to find him" she smiled in reply "I need to find him... now! I screeched as I tried to get up once again using my sisters shoulder to help me balance "no please" Toboe wined behind me I turned gave him my most reassuring smile and ran straight into the water were Kiba hit the water before , I speeded past Tsume who was just about to jump in, I looked around franticly, searching , praying that he was alright, and there he was smiling away he saw me and something hit him his face twisted into a shocked face I didn't know why until someone grabbed my arm and yanked me out on the pond "LET ME GO!" I screamed as i realized that josh had a hold of me "never" was his last words before hitting my face, "YUKI!" Hige shouted as Hoshi, Miyuki and him rushed over to help I could see the face of josh turn angry as he watched bob jump out of a bush and hitting my pack down then he headed towards me and whispered in my ear "I told you to come see what you've done just wait until were back at the lam you are going to pay for this" I cringed and closed my eyes thinking of which experiments he had planned for me this time "NO!" I screamed tears flowing from my eyes "please I don't want to go back!" I cried he just laughed before kissing my cheek and smacking my face " shut up your just a tool" he growled The Tsume came back with Kiba to the surface He faced us and growled. Kibas eyes opened slowly and then a shocked expression hit his face and he growled as well "leave her alone you are not wolves your monsters" Kiba shouted trying to move but Tsume held him tight "don't make me laugh you really think we would care we have got her now and you're too weak to fight so I would advise you to shut your mouth" bob growled facing me again and lowering his head just before he touched my face with his my face turned sick and more tears came from my already red eyes "your mine now" he said and I could see kibas face boil with anger "touch her and you're dead " he growled "oh and who's going to stop me?" he asked before jumping into a tree and running away "let's go" josh said before following I strangled but he just punched my face I saw Kibas face for the last time (so I thought) no please ..please I thought ...Kiba I shouted in my head seeing him jump out of the pond but fall and reach out his hand.

_Kibas POV_

"YUKI!" I screamed before seeing her disappear behind a tree, I feel to the ground as my legs were weak Toboe came to my side helping me stand "I'm sorry" he muffled beside me "It's not you fault " i replied sadly.

We all settled in front of a fire our faces said it all we were all sad of losing yuki but we didn't speak for a while "hey well find her tomorrow" Hoshi said lying down to go to sleep "yeah" Toboe and Hige replied also lying down me and Tsume exchanged glances before also settling down.

The morning came slowly to slow we were all ready to go me and Tsume at the friend followed by Toboe, Hoshi and Miyuki with Hige.

_Yukis POV _

We travelled through the night until the sun began to rise again, we reached an old factory and I knew where we were "please" I whipped again josh just punched me again before heading inside, dust and cobwebs lined the old walls we stopped in front of an iron door josh threw me inside and dragged me onto a big metal table in the middle of the room I tried to resist but bob was holding me down as josh was strapping me down with leather straps around my wrist ankles and my stomach .They then put a bit of fabric around my head and my mouth so I couldn't scream. I muffled for them to stop and started crying again they just looked at me with those sick smiles and headed out only to return with a tray of knifes scissors, wipes, some sort of liquid and a needle. They filled the needle with the red liquid before inserting it into my arm I struggled with no avail , it stand bad and O could feel the liquid going town my arm. Then I only saw blackness and only felt pain, pain going through my body and I guessed they were doing a sick experiment on me again and I couldn't react as they took of my eye patch and leather jacket.

A few hours I awoke again still strapped in blood all over my chest and face they took blood samples and cut open bit of my side, beside my stomach and stitched it back together it hurt as I tried to struggle, josh came in with some water washing my face and smiling at me as he made me drink the water. He took of the fabric on my mouth and I cried "you're sick" he just laughed "where is my eye patch?" I asked looking around to find it missing "don't worry no one will see you, well for the now anyway" he replied kissing me roughly before heading put locking the door behind him. I cried until my eye ached red and I fell asleep as I cried myself to sleep.

_Kibas POV_

We ran and ran until the sun began to rise in the distance "There!" Hoshi shouted behind me, we stopped in front of and old rundown factory and I could smell lunar Flower and those poor excuses of wolfs in the air. "I can smell her and... blood" Miyuki stuttered walking up with Hige "not for long" I said running inside following my nose "YUKI!" Hoshi and Toboe shouted we split up searching each floor Hige Miyuki and Hoshi, Tsume and Toboe and me. Yuki were are you? I asked myself I promised myself never to let them hurt you … I finally reached a room were a disgusting smell escaped from it was yuki, blood and bob, I growled smashing the door of its hinges only to find yuki strapped onto a table and bob experimenting on her eye putting some kind of gel in it. She was struggling and crying at the same time but a peace of fabric stopped her from screaming "oh hello you found us" bob said sarcastically with an evil smile. "I'm going to kill you" I growled jumping at him he just dodged me and bit my shoulder sending me smashing onto the ground "I don't think so " he grunted biting down harder I could hear yuki muffle and struggle biting down hard on the piece of fabric .

_Hoshis POV_

Me an Hige kempt searching every room "I'm hungry" Hige muffled beside me "shut up and keep looking" I huffed hitting his head "we have to find her" miyuki said fear ringing in her voice "we will she's fine" Hige smiled she looked away blushing I guessed its because he was so close to her face but didn't care.

_Miyukis POV_

I leaned into Hige gripping his arm as the light began to flutter and eventually go out we all kept going turning every minuet to check if we missed a door "it's going to ok" Hige said once more taking my hand and twirling his fingers in mine I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up . "Are you ok?" he asked looking at my cheeks and back at my face "I'm fine" I smiled facing Hoshi beside me she just nudged me and nodded she knew my situation I likes Hige but he didn't know (he's too dumb) he's more a of a chaser than a gainer. "Well split up you go with Miyuki" Hoshi said Hige nodded in reply. She looked at me giving me the thumbs up before we headed opposite directions Hige was in front of me and I could hardly see him it was too dark damn that I want to see him I thought. "Come on" he shouted speeding up we reached the outside of the factory breathing hard "we didn't find her" I whispered catching my breath. "Did you hear that?" he asked I listened and heard foot steps, he suddenly gripped my shoulders and pressed me against a near by wall but didn't face me as he was looking around the corner I blushed seeing both of his hands beside either side of me pressing his body against mine my cheeks heated up again as I whined when he moved his face now so close to mine his neck was only inches away form mine but he was looking at something else "shhh..." he whispered facing me again realizing how close we were e took a step back and blushed we both looked around the corner as we heard the foot steps now closer he pressed me back against the wall and I knew why josh was heading our way he quickly took my hand and dragged me around another corner "sorry about that it's not what it looked like" he laughed his hand behind his head I blushed and nodded. Josh came running around the corner and stopped at the sight of us "so...so you found us young wolves" he muttered. Hige eminently growled in his wolf form lowering his head."Your going to pay for what you've done" I growled running towards josh he dodged but I tried again and hit him in his shoulder he howled in pain as blood flowed into my mouth, Hige came running over and also bit him in the shoulder, josh jumped away and whined in pain .

_Yukis POV_

I bit down on the fabric anger boil and all I thought about was killing that bustard bob, I bit until the fabric was ripped to shreds I watched Kiba struggle but every time he moved bob bit down harder blood was all over the floor which made me even more angry then I could feel something rise within me wanting to be released, I concentrated letting my energy flow , it was like a flash I opened my eyes to find the leather straps burnt to a crisp and my body was shining blood red wind blew past me as my blond hair flew behind me I stood up watching bobs face turn form evil to scared and confused Kiba was confused too but I didn't waste any time knocking bob of him but I didn't know my own strength and he flew through the wall into another room he tried to get up and I was just about to kill him when Kiba blocked my way "don't he's not...worth it" he chocked out he coughed but my mind didn't listen to me as I rust hit kiba against the wall my only goal was killing that wolf and I would do anything to achieve that goal, I ran in an inhuman speed smashing bob against the wall with my shoulder in his stomach he was knocked out cold I went to hit him again my fist high in the air , suddenly Kiba came up behind me hugging my waist he was weak and had little strength left I was about to turn and knock him off when he whispered something in my ear that made my face fall to a shocked face he said "the moment you kill someone … your no better than them so leave it he's not worth it" he whispered blowing his breath on my neck , my glow of my body turned back to normal as the red glow faded, I helped Kiba stand he was hurt and it was all my fault he should of left me to die here I thought. "I'm sorry" I said sadly he just nodded "you're eyes" he said "what?" I replied "they were both red like fury" he managed to whisper holding on to me , I led him to the floor as we both sat there "must be your eyes that gave me that power" I said facing him "its that liquid they injected to me it was painful but is must of increased my powers " he nodded in reply "lets go out of here" he said trying to stand I helped him slowly putting his arm around my neck as we were both shattered must have been my powers I thought as my lags went numb.

Thats chapter 7 done :3

Chichi4mangaHero over and out (couldn't stop myself) i'll do this everytime now ;D

please review so I can make the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 A new area, new adventures

Chapter 8

Please Review thanks to the people who already have please enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters except form my occ's.

New areas new adventures.

_Miyukis POV_

Josh ran at us once more but me and Hige dodge it I lowered my head and growled "I told you I would kill you" I hissed running at him with full speed bashing him against a brick wall, he howled in pain but got up as I was about bite him he sapped at my muzzle and bit down on it keeping it shut tightly I muffled and tried to move but every time I did he just bit down harder I whined looking at Hige for help. "Now I've got you" josh growled biting down harder as blood began to pour out my wound "leave her now!" Hige growled jumping in front of me, josh smirked and bit down nearly cracking my jaw I muffled as tears began form in my eyes and more blood came gushing out my muzzle. Hige snapped at josh but then changing his coarse form his muzzle to his leg as he bit down josh cried in pain letting go of my mouth, I jumped backwards in my human form holding mu hand in front of my mouth as pain shot through my jaw and head. "Are you alright?" Hige asked leaning down beside me examining my face I nodded blushing "brats" josh growled running straight to Hige , as Hige turned his eyes shot open even more of shock as Josh collided with him as they battled on the floor trying to reach each other's necks rolling around on the floor . "You can do it?" I tried to shout but only a whisper escaped as I held my mouth tightly 'shit it hurts talking' I thought to myself. I got up and just as josh was on-top i tackled him to the ground biting down on his back leg "leg go you witch" he cried kicking my face with his other foot and hands (he's in his human form and I wasn't) "not for what you've done to my friend" I growled biting down harder blood crawling into my mouth slowly "I'm going to.." I was cut off by Hige voice beside my face "don't he's not worth wasting your energy on" I jumped a little at his closeness but soon realised josh and jumped back wards "you shouldn't of done that" he said before running well it was more dragging himself into the forest just ahead leaving a trail of blood behind him. His laughed behind me "your strong thanks for helping me" he laughed ruffling his hand in his messy hair " no problem but you could of done it yourself" I smiled standing beside him "really you think so" he asked slightly shocked "sure why not ? a strong wolf like you" I said walking back inside the factory , he blushed and followed quickly I giggled at that and smiled to myself "what's so funny" he asked walking beside me "nothing" I said facing the other way laughing quietly "no way are you laughing , is it me" he asked trying to figure out why "it's just..." I stopped and burst out laughing rolling around the floor "what!" he demanded "your just so funny, first you hit on an wolf girl you see and when it gets serious and she gives you a compliment you blush like a little boy and are shy" I laughed hugging myself the floor "NO I DON'T!" he screamed in anger his blood red face turning into a blush. "Yes you do" Hoshi said stepping out the darkness also laughing, Hige grunted and walked away on frustration"hey wait up " me and Hoshi shouted after him running to catch up.

_Yukis POV _

"Were nearly out" I whispered into Kibas ear as he was holding me for support as we tried to get out of this god forsaken place. He nodded letting go slowly "No you can't walk jet" I said grabbing a hold of his arm "I'm fine" he demanded, he shrugged away and kept walking I started to sob quietly trying to not make him notice me 'it's all my fault I should of controlled myself but my only goal was to kill bob nothing else mattered at that second' I said to myself clutching my fist together. "Hey are you ok..?" He asked beside me I faced him tears welling down my face "It was all my fault ..., I was never allowed to have friends they make me weak and always get hurt because of my life" I muttered Kiba quickly put an arm around my neck I didn't know if it was for support or not but it comforted me anyway. "It's not your fault I should of taken care of you more friends make you strong and give you something to fight for" he smiled at me "but I nearly...hurt you badly" I said lowering my head "that was your eye and them wolves not you" he replied facing me, he took one of his hand tilting my face upwards "It's not your fault" he whispered I nodded and whipped my face drying away the tears. He took my hand as we ran the last meters out the building onto the lush grass outside we stood and watched the clouds go by sitting and then lying down beside each other. "There you are where have you been?" asked a voice behind us we glanced around to find Tsume and Toboe standing at the entrance on the door "that bastard ran away and we found your jacket and eye patch" muffled Tsume as Toboe ran over to hand them to me "I like you eye why do you cover it up?" asked Toboe as I put on my jacket and reached for the patch "I don't know to hide it I guess but hey I have an idea" I said standing up running up the hill "hey wait" Toboe cried running after me, I breathed for another minute before stretching out my hand with the patch in a tight grip "my live changes now" I whispered letting go of the patch it swirled in the wind turning and flying in the gust of the wind I cried silently not of sorrow but of relief " I don't need to hide anymore" I said facing Toboes smiling face "you never had to your eyes are beautiful as they are" He said beside me "thank you" Is wall I said hugging him stroking his hair as more tears hit his head. "YUKI!" I heard Hoshi and miyuki cry running up the hill to join the group hug "I'm fine thank you guys" I said patting my sisters head gently "hey can I join in" Hige said walking up the hill with Kiba on Tsumes shoulder "hn"I said not noticing him as he began to walk towards us we all snapped around to face him giving the death glare you could see a bad aura surround us he just backed off smiling and hiding behind Tsume . We smiled and let go of each other. We all turned as we heard a growling noise "what I haven't eaten in 2 days" Hige said running his hand along his neck, we sighed 'typical Hige' I thought out loud and everyone started laughing I just smiled.

We travelled after a night of rest through the snow, more snow and oh guess what more snow and the constant moaning of hige got to all of as at the same time , we ran over a hill and I was shocked to see something I've never seen in my life hot, glowing desert sand. "Creepy" Toboe sighed making his way down the hill followed by Tsume, Hoshi, Miyuki. Hige and me with Kiba helping him walk. "I can walk you know" He huffed beside me" but your hurt and it was my fault so that's the least I can do" I replied coldly Kiba shifted to stand holding my shoulder for support. "It wasn't you for the last time" He smiled at me "But.." I was cut off by him putting his arm around ,y shoulder I didn't know if it was for support or to comfort me but it did help my smile and blush... "hey you ok?" Hige asked looking back at us "yeah just the heat" I said not facing him "sure" he giggled walking away. "Hungry" Hige huffed and I think that snapped mine and Tsumes nerves straight in half "SHUT UP CHUBBY" Tsume growled "NO ONE CARES , MY FEET ARE BOILING AWAY AND IM NOT COMPLIANING" I also screamed, he backed away in silence walking beside Hoshi and Miyuki who just gave him their death glare in reply. "Here this might help Kiba said sitting down and taking off his baseball boots I joined and got rid of my boots he gave them to me and smiled "there big but more comfortable" he said standing up I put them on and instantly a sigh escaped my mouth "they sure are better and let more air in" I smiled "but what's with you" I asked his feet must be boiling in the sand "It's fine my feet will get used to it " He said starting to walk I jumped after his like a crazy person that just escaped the mental home in joy my feet could finally breath and be alive , I skipped around in joy for no apparent reason but soon got glares' from Tsume and stopped. "The heat" Hoshi complained "I'm melting" Miyuki said gripping on to me "same here" I said pretending to nearly fall and held on to Miyuki.

We searched and searched until the sun set and we finally found a big enouf cave for all of us to fit in "Cool air" Toboe cried slipping himself to the floor Hoshi, Miyuki and Hige joined him closing their eyes "thus is much better" Hoshi smiled I joined sitting on the cool floor and sighing." Is that nice?" Kiba asked joining me "Thanks for the shoes " I said facing him taking of his big shoes. "Let's sleep we need to find food tomorrow " Tsume said sitting at the edge of the cave "tired..." I muffled leaning my head on Kibas shoulder and falling asleep he blushed but soon laid me on the floor and lay down beside me until I feel asleep dreaming away.

Morning came faster than expected I woke up screaming Kibas name I dreamt of him dying from my hands I killed him with my eyes. "Hey I'm here what's wrong" KIba said running to my side looking into my eyes with worry "I...I...I'm sorry it was a dream "I managed to stutter out as sweat rolled down my face. Hoshi came and gave me a hug "not again what was it this time" she whispered in my ear, "Kiba died,... I killed him" I cried hugging her back." he's fine you won't hurt him" Hoshi smiled and let go walking back beside Hige "it wasn't you fault yuki" Kiba said putting a hand on my shoulder I nodded and got up Kiba handed me a little bird "there isn't much around here it's a desert bird " He smiled I bit it and swallowed it with one bite. "Let's keep going a sand storm is coming "Tsume said as we followed him out the cave "CITY" Hige cried and there it was a big city surrounded by a huge wall "try to get in there without being half dead would be crazy" Toboe said backing up behind me I held his hand and began to walk towards the big gate as 2 men with guns approached us smiling and smelling like alcohol and beer "Hi..Hick...young people" one of them blurted out waving his hand around beer spilling out of the bottle held in it. "Could we get in?" Hige asked "sure only on one condition" the man replied facing me and Toboe "Can I have some fun with the girls" He spat I whipped it away and began to walk towards him in anger but Kiba put and arm in front of me to block my way "No just let us in please" Kiba growled "sue and I'm Santa we need something " The second man said "you sure look like him" I muffled not looking at him "what take that back bitch" He shouted "make me" I said facing him with my red eye glowing in anger "Ok...please don't hurt us you may pass but if I hear that you have caused trouble your straight out" He said taking out a butted from his bag and pushing it the big gate screeched and opened slowly Tsume followed by Toboe, Hoshi, Miyuki, Hige, Kiba and me went through in a single file as I felt something grab my butt I ,turned to see the drunk man smile at me evilly ,I just slapped him in the face and he fell I smiled and kept walking proud of myself. "You ok? Want me to kill him" Kiba asked "No I got him" I smiled back we walked through the town in silence taking in our surroundings stales lined the street and rundown houses where behind them probably made out of mud and stone , I walked up to Tsume In thought "Hey why don't you ever talk ?" I asked my hands behind my back Hoshi and Miyuki also surrounded him "yeah.." Hoshi said looking at him we all faced him looking for an answer "I don't have to answer that" He said coldly. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I ask studying his face "don't have to answer" He said once more "do so" Hoshi butted in "no" Tsume said once again a vain popping out of his forehead

"do"

"Not"

"do so"

"do NOT"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"NO"

"YES"

NOOOOOOOO!" Tsume shouted his face red with anger "ok calmb down lets split up and search for food well meat at the rundown house over there" Kiba said pointing at an old farm house only a mile away "OK" we all nodded Hige and Miyuki went together, Tsume on his own, Toboe with Hoshi and me and Kiba went our separate ways.

I ran and ran following my nose at something court my instincts it was meat not strong and fresh but not far away so I headed in that direction as I turned a corner I found a little girl being held by a big guy she was stealing from his stand "let me go!" the little girl screeched "ha not until you pay me back and I might just sell you" the man spat throwing her against the wall in the alleyway "no please I'm sorry" she cried getting up "don't give me that" the man said walking up to her raising his fist once more but I wouldn't let him hurt her not again she's just a child, so I ran and smashed myself on-top of the man digging my shoulder on his chest he crashed into his stand groaning in pain. "Are you alright" I ask sticking my hand out and helped her up "thanks" she said whipping away her tears "let's get out of here " I smiled grabbing some food and meat and we headed out of the street hearing the man shout after us "why did you help me" the girl asked after we stopped running and headed to my meeting point (the old house) "because your small and IU couldn't just stand and watch that would be inhuman" I replied smiling at her "my name is Aiko whats yours?" she asked walking in silence "my name is yuki ...hey you want to stay with me and my firends for a while?" I asked "are you sure they will be fine with that?"she replied in a sad voice "sure they'll love it" I beamed as we reached the old rundown house. "Hey yuki you found food!" Hige screeched running out but stopped when he saw aiko standing behind me hiding "hey it's a little girl is she food too?" he asked walking over I growled "no you dumb ass she's called Aiko and will be sating with us for a while" I said walking past him he tried to reach for the meat but I just turned away and kept walking "hey sis who's that?" Hoshi said eating some bread with miyuki and Toboe "she's called Aiko please be nice to her" I said rubbing Aikos hair "sure will hey my name is Toboe it's nice to meet you" Toboe said standing up and taking her hand she blushed but nodded "aww..." me , my sister and Miyuki sighed "hmf just another pest" Tsume gowned at the corner of the room "shut up she's nice and will help us around town" I growled sitting down beside Toboe Aiko soon joined eating some bread "can I have some food now" Hige said rubbing his stomach atthe door "NO!" we all shouted giving him death glares but Aiko suddenly got up grabbing a piece of meat and went over giving Hige it with a smile "thanks kid" Hige said patting her head and heading to go outside before he got hurt , wise , wise choice I thought . Kiba soon returned sitting down beside me with some water and a cover "new friend?" he simply asked I nodded and said "she's called Aiko I saved her" he smiled giving Aiko the blanked she smiled and laid down resting her head on my lap "she's so cute" Hoshi screeched "sleep" Tsume growled lying down "fo...food...food" Hige mumbled in his sleep Miyuki just bashed his head and he shut up "lets sleep it's getting late "Kiba said lying donw beside me we all lay down as near as we could to the fire except of course Tsume that spoon her going to get a cold I muttered kiba let out a little giggle before drifting to sleep only hearing the wind rustling at the windows.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – A new city a new friend

Here is chapter 9 sorry it took so long I had a lot of school work to do exams etc .

Enjoy, review and comment Thank you ^^

Chapter 9 – A new city a new friend

_Yukis POV_

I awoke with the sound of singing birds and rattling windows, I slowly opened my eyes to see Kiba beside me and Aiko already awake looking out the window. "Morning" I moaned getting up with a yawn.

"Hey, everyone's still asleep" Aiko smiled, I nodded and sat up shaking Kiba awake quietly.

"Come one sleepy head" I whispered in his ear, he immediately jumped up with a shocked face which I only giggled at.. "I'm up!" he screeched looking at me.

"Sure" I waved getting up to get Toboe and Hoshi, "Come on everyone it morning!" I yelled patting Toboes head.

"Oww just 5 more minutes..." Miyuki and Hige moaned turning around beside the fire which was has now died down.

I huffed as Toboe got up beside me, I saw Kiba smiling at the corner of my eye, then he stood up and walked over to Miyuki and Hige once again he turned and came to me whispering in my ear, I nodded looking at Aiko.

"Hey Aiko wanna have some fun?" I asked with an evil grin "sure " she said coming over to me.

I told her the plan, she nodded standing next to Hige and Miyuki "SUPER JUMP" she yelled Jumping on top of Hige and Miyuki at the same time, the huffed rolling away and then getting up holding their stomachs in pain. "You dint mess with the Yuki and Aiko" I smiled proudly, Aiko only nodded giggling.

"Let's go" Kiba said blankly with Tsume standing beside him, we all followed him out the old house , "hey Aiko do you know where we could get some food" Hige asked walking up beside her , she thought for a moment and then nodded "yes but I'm not welcomed there so I'll wait for you" she smiled starting to run taking a left turn into and alley way.

"Come on" She yelled, we followed easily before turning up just a few meters away from a meat shop "YEPEE FOOD" Hige said with joy *swat drop*.

"Ok the owner is called Carl he isn't very nice but easy to con , but watch out he's got a dog and a gun whispered Aiko as she turned pointing at a tall building just ahead "We will meet back there as he recognises me" She smiled running towards the building.

"OK let5s go Hige you steal with Yuki , you both have more experience we will distract him and if he does catch us run toward the building but take alleyways as we will stop him" Kiba said facing me and Hige, we nodded heading in.

"Welcome what can I do for such pretty woman" the owner smiled ,I smiled back replying "It's ok I'm just looking for smoothing to share with my friends" He nodded looking at Hige who was behind me.

"Is this your boyfriend?" he asked annoyed I froze turning towards him again "emm.. No just a friend" I stuttered rubbing the back of my neck with a slight blush. Hige smiled putting one arm around my shoulder "she sure is" he grinned *twitch* I slapped him walking away further into the shop , the shop keeper let out a loud laugh turning back to whatever he was doing.

I grabbed some rabbit stuffing it in a bag I hat pretending to drop it , Hige kept a look out for me turning towards 'carl' once in a while to see what he was doing.

"Thanks anyway bye" I said with a smile Hige following close behind just as I went out the door a red light lit up and a loud ringing noise came from every side hitting my sensitive ears. I grabbed my ears growling "THIEFES!" He yelled as a shot gun was raised from behind the counter he shot but missed as me and Hige dashed out the store running past Kiba, Hoshi, Miyuki and Tsume.

"He found out" Hige yelled running beside me into an alleyway I heard a loud bark as a big dog followed our every step "STOP" the owner yelled running out his store shooting but missing as Kiba bit his arm sending the gun flying landing a few feet away, we keep running ,then Toboe came out of nowhere taking my bag form me and jumping onto anther building,

"Keep going with Toboe I'll take care of this!" I said to Hige, he nodded jumping away following Toboe, I stopped and turned around quickly back in my wolf form growling at the dog as he also stopped to bar at me "Run or else" I growled, it only barked and headed straight for my neck , I jumped effortlessly dodging him , he growled and came again "fine" I huffed as be both clashed together rolling round the floor. It bit me in the leg , I yelped but bit back down on its neck sending blood gushing out his wound and onto the floor.

I huffed getting up shacking my fur then turning back into my human form , I checked my leg putting a small bandage on to it then I headed back to our meeting place.

"Finally" Tsume huffed sitting on the floor with a piece of rabbit "sorry the dog was a pain" I replied sitting down beside Aiko and Hoshi, she handed me a piece of rabbit.

""The man is hurt but we discarded the gun" Miyuki smiled biting down on a piece of meat ,I nodded eating up "Is your leg okay?" Hige asked,"yea but don't ever call me your girl friend again or you won't live to see tomorrow" I said giving him a death glare, H looked away eating some more , Kiba growled eating the rest of the rabbit 'jealous much' I thought with a smile.

We went around town finding some new clothes for Aikos (hers were very old and shredded). "SO whose this Cheza?" I asked turning to Kiba as we headed back to the rundown house.

"She's the flower maiden who will open the way to paradise for us" he answered "oh right where is she?" I asked

"We lost her to darcshia a while ago" Toboe said sadly "I'm sorry to hear that , so that's were we are going to find her?" I said facing Kiba again, he nodded "Were going to lord darshias keep" Tsume said ahead of us.

"Right I get it now" I smiled as Tsume twitched in annoyance.

"Can I come with you?" Aiko asked innocently beside me " I don't know its a long and hard way you might get hurt sorry" I said with a sad smile, "that's too bad" she said looking at the floor as we were sitting back in the house.

"Sorry but we'll leave you with some food and a smile" I said hugging her , she nodded hugging back as tears started to flow down her rosy checks. "You guys aren't really humans are you/" she asked looking up at me , everyone listened up "No..Weir..Weir wolfs" I said smiling "I know it the way you move and run could never be human" she said with a proud face.

As the night crept in slowly so was the fog and the rain pattering on the broken windows, "I can't sleep" Hige said turning around towards us.

"Were all the same just shut up" Hoshi said hitting his head "oww" He moaned tuning away again. Huffed standing up to go outside ,I can't handle this ,where will we go next, what's going to happen and is Josh still alive, plus all this rain and noise is not helping my already jumbled up head.

I started to walk through the dark and misty town as rain dripped down my wet hair and face.

"Where you going?" Miyuki said walking beside me , I wasn't surprised I smelt her following me , " dunno just going for a walk I can't sleep" I said smiling at her.

We walked in silence for a good hour, passing some stores, old houses and drunk men (which we tried to avoid). "We should head back try to catch some sleep" Miyuki said putting an arm over my shoulder, I nodded turning around when we saw Hige hide behind a bin quickly *sweat drop* "he's so obvious" Whispered Miyuki ,I giggled nodding ,

"lets just pretend we didn't see him" I whispered back in her ear ,she nodded and we walked past him not looking in his direction ,"so who do you like the most?" I asked knowing that Hige would like to know.

"I don't really know maybe.." She stopped to 'think' ,we heard movement behind us and turned to find Hige right behind us trying to find out the answer ,we looked at each other then back at his flustered face and burst out laughing, rolling around the floor his face went pale but soon regained its colour as he just giggled and walked past us, "Let's go" I said , she nodded and we turned up at either side of Hige with and evil grin.

"So what were you doing?" I asked knocking his shoulder with mine , he turned red.

"Just checking on you girls" He replied smiling "sure and I'm the Easter bunny" Miyuki mocked "you know I do have an answer on who I like the most" she said not facing us ,me and Hige listened up leaning in "But…I won't tell you" she said laughing *hangs head in shame*.

We walked home talking about our paste ,Miyuki told me all the places she's been ,which were a lot.

As we nearly reached 'home' we heard a loud crash in its direction so we ran the rest of the way seeing a flying ship on top of the house and our pack outside of it, and a slightly wounded Toboe with the little Aiko in his arms.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked as we reached them "yea Toboe got Aiko something hit him but he's fine" Hoshi said turning back at the machine.

"What..Is that?" Miyuki said walking up behind me , "it's darshias machine I can smell cheza ,she was In it" Kiba growled.

"It smell a little like me, like lunar flowers" I said seeing a tall man with dark blue long hair and a black robe, come out the ship with and evil poisoned smile.

"My, my what do we have here I finally found you." The man said walking up to us slowly before stopping in front of his ship.

"Where's cheza?" Kiba demanded in his wolf worm growling "Oh she's in fine hands I'm coming to stop you from coming any further" HE said looking at all of us "I see you've found new friends ,charming more fun for me" HE said as like lightning a red beam came from the ship strait towards us , we all jumped out the way but is followed with a loud explosion making us fly and land harder.

We were now all in our wolf form growling (except Aiko who was standing behind Toboe) . "Don't hold back" Tsume said charging towards what I presumed was darshia, he only laughed as another beam hit Tsume sending him flying blood all over his belly and back he tried to get up but failed.

"Bastered" Kiba mumbled also heading towards him; soon we all lunged towards him but were always stopped by the red beams sending us flying.

"Toboe you stay with Aiko run to our eating spot" I shouted as I once again jumped towards darshia, Toboe nodded taking Aiko back In his arms running away.

I didn't see is coming as a huge red beam flashed before my eyes I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come, but I felt a bump as I flew sideways and my name was screamed out form…Miyuki. I landed on the ground with a broken leg and some cuts nothing too serious. "OH NO!" Miyuki Hoshi screamed running towards here then I saw it Miyuki lying on the ground blood all over her, and not moving to dodge another exploding beam as it nearly hit Hoshi.

"Mi..Miyuki.." I managed to whisper as I crawled over to her limb body , she smiled opening one of her eyes "stupid you could have been killed" she said wincing "Oh god why did you do that?" I said as tears pored down my now human face.

"I couldn't let you get hurt I'm…sorry" she said as blood spilled out her mouth ,Tears now flowed down my face as I took her head and hugged her close "It's fine just don't you die on me" I said with a calming voice.

Another explosion not far away sent hot air out way and suddenly fire raged all around us "damn it" I hissed letting her go.

"You need to go don't worry about me" Miyuki said looking up at me now in her human form ,I shook my head "I'm not losing you ,not now not ever" I cried trying to pick her up ,In the background Kiba,Tsume and Hige were still fighting but were nearing their end I could hear Hoshis cried as she shouted at us to get out.

"It's ok I died protecting my best friend …Here" she said reaching into her hair and pulled out her special clasp I gave her for her birthday saying 'No fear' .

"No you keep it" I said hugging her as I cried in to her shoulder "No you'll need it more than me " she said putting it in to my hear carefully ,I sniffed seeing her battered face.

"Don't leave me" I whispered, she only nodded cupping my face with her dirty hands "I won't promise I'll see you again" she said smiling.

"MIYUKI,MIYUKI where are you" Hig cried as he jumped past the fire wall surrounding us "Omg Miyuki are you ok?" He asked examining her .

"I'm fine take Yuki here and keep her safe" She said letting go of me "NO I won't leave you here to die " He cried trying to pick her up "it's no use leave me I'll catch up with you later" She said smiling.

Hige also started to cry hugging her I couldn't take it anymore so I stood up after kissing her fore head "take care" I said jumping away.

_Higes POV_

I held her close smelling her for the last time, "why?" I asked looking at her face she smiled "because ,I'll meet t you again promise even if it is in paradise" she said weekly I used my sleeve whipping away my tears then I took all my courage and kissed her full on the lips letting her feel all my love , she was shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss. "I'll wait for you" I said cupping her face ,

"I had a feeling you'd say that" she smiled giving me another breathtaking kiss before slumping back onto the ground unconscious.

"No..no" I cried giving her a last hug before howling in my wolf form, I howled until I heard everyone else join in singing our sad song. "I love you" was m last words before jumping out the roaring fire with my hands on my face as I tried not to cry.

I meet the others ,Yuki helping Kiba stand ,Hoshi crying and Tsume pretty tired with a sad headed back to find Toboe and Aiko sleeping beside a small cradle.

_Yukis POV_

A million thoughts went through my head , why did she have to die ? why now? It's then when I decided 'I'll kill him that Darshia, he will die!'. As my eyes turned red and my thoughts went dark...

to be continued...

Sorry again for not updating schools being horrible -_-

Please tell me what you think ,ideas excepted ^^

See you later :3


End file.
